¿me enamore de Mi hermano?
by Dragon Girl Ball Z
Summary: El padre de milk adopta a un chico creyendo que era un pequeño infante, pero se llevarán una sorpresa


**Mi nuevo ¿Hermano?**

**Este es un U.A dedicado a mi pareja favorita Gochi! :D disfrútenlo**

Hola, soy milk, una chica de 16 años, uso lentes y siempre llevó mi cabello amarrado, voy a la escuela y aunque no soy la mas bonita puedo decir con seguridad que soy la mas fuerte e inteligente.

Claro que siempre hay cosas o mejor dicho, personas que te estorban en la vida, en mi caso son Vegeta, Bulma y Krillin, son unos fastidiosos siempre buscan una nueva forma de hacerme quedar como estupida, como la vez en que estábamos en deportes y jugábamos béisbol, yo tenía el bate y Vegeta me lanzaba la pelota, cuando batee la pelota, Vegeta le izo una señal a Bulma para que intencionalmente botara una cascara de banana y yo resbalara, Bulma le hizo otra señal a krilin e inmediatamente el grito: "¡Miren todos Milk la estúpida se cayó!", todos se rieron de mí y de esa estúpida broma que siempre hacen, en fin, los odio.

Aunque... La verdad Vegeta es muy lindo, me la paso escribiendo de el en mis cuadernos desde pequeña, lamentablemente es el más fastidioso de todos y si yo no fuera fea de seguro que seriamos, amenos, amigos.

Pero bueno asi es la vida... Ahora estoy en mi casa, es sábado y quedan 2 semanas para entrar a clases y mi madre me comunico que vendría alguien a quedarse a vivir aquí...

-Milk recuerda arreglarte bien- dijo la madre de Milk.

-¡Pero si ni se quien es!- bufo, ya que estaba jugando videojuegos y no queria ser interrumpida.

-está bien te lo diré... El es el nieto del primo del amigo de tu padre-

-A... Eso lo explica todo...-dijo con sarcasmo.- además encuentro muy injusto que el se quede en MI habitación.

-Ash... Hija... Quiero que sepas que te entiendo... Se que no será fácil vivir en la misma habitación que un pequeño, pero este niño no tiene familia y tu padre lo adopto, pero se le olvido el detalle de que solo está tu habitación y la nuestra, asi que quiero que aportes por favor-. Dijo su madre viéndola a los ojos.

Milk, que no se había dado cuenta que perdio su jugada en el video juego por mirar a su madre, le asintió con la cabeza y la abrazo, ella sabía que su situación no era la mejor, y nada mejoraría con otra boca que alimentar pero iría peor si es que ella se portaba mal e insoportable, asi que decidió apoyar a la causa.

-muy bien milk, el enanin llegara en 10 minu...- Pero no pudo seguir ya que el timbre la interrumpió.- ¡Ai no ya llego! Milk ven a recibirlo conmigo- gritaba desesperada.

Milk solo fue agarrada por su madre y llevada a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió no había ningún niño malcriado de 5 años, más bien, había un lindo y musculoso chico que aparentaba tener la misma edad de milk.

-¿Donde esta Goku?- pregunto la madre.

-Soy yo-.

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron madre e hija.

-Pe-Pero ¿cuántos años tienes?-. Pregunto milk.

-16-. Dijo el chico.-¿me podría mostrar mi habitación? Por favor-. Su tono era infantil y educado.

-Em... Si claro sígueme-. Dijo la madre de milk guiándolo a la habitación de la chica, el solo vio las 2 camas y sin darle mucha importancia se quedó ahi.

La madre de milk bajo las escaleras para ser atacada por milk.

-¿¡Mama como se te ocurre que dormiré con un chico de mi edad!? ¿¡Y si es un pervertido!?-. Le gritaba histérica a su madre.

-Milk... Calma... Goku es buen chico... Además tu sabes defenderte y el desde ahora será tu hermano-. A la madre de milk, por muy calmada que se le escuchase, estaba igual o más preocupada que milk, pero su esposo dijo que ese niño era bueno, un tonto, pero buen chico y si le hacía algo a su hijita lo cortaría en pedacitos y lo serviría como sushi en la cena.- ve a mostrarle la habitación.

-Ash... Está bien-. Dijo con pesadez milk, entendiendo que no había de otra.

**Arriba**...

-... Y eso fue lo que paso, por eso dormirás en mi habitación-. Decía milk contándole de la confusión de edades.

-Entiendo... ¿Y que es esto?-. Dijo goku lebantando un cuaderno rojo, pero se le fue arrebatado por milk.

-N-Nada de tu incumbencia jejeje-. Dijo nerviosa ya que ese cuaderno era su diario.

-Em... Okey...-. Dijo extrañado.- y aqui que hay...-

-NO, NO ABRAS EL...-grito milk pero muy tarde... Goku ya había abierto el cajon de la ropa interior de ella, la chica corrió y cerro el cajón pero Goku ya había visto el contenido.-Eres un pervertido!-.

-Para ser pervertido primero debes ser bonita-. Le dijo desafiante.

-Prefiero ser fea a una idiota como tu-. Dijo y le envio un puñetazo al rostro, pero el lo esquivó fácilmente.

Entonces ella dio una patada que fue bloqueada, y asi empezaron una pelea, el bloqueba y esquivaba y ella daba los golpes, ahora se estaban divirtiendo, cuando de repente milk golpea a Goku en la cara muy fuerte, haciéndolo caer al piso inconsciente, Milk se preocupó y lo levantó asta la cama de el, se saco sus lentes para ir al baño de la habitacion y labarce la cara que estaba llena de sudor y luego le llevó a goku un paño mojado y se lo coloco en la frente. Pasaron 2 minutos y Goku por fin iba despertando lentamente, lo primero que vio fueron los hermosos ojos negros de Milk.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el, débilmente.

-¡Goku estas Bien!- Grito milk y sin pensarlo lo abrazo pero inmediatamente se separó sonrojada al igual que el pelinegro.

-«Se ve muy bien sin esos lentes»-. Pensó el sonrojado por sus pensamientos.

-M... Creo que es muy tarde... ¿Hora de dormir?- dijo ella tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

-Em... Si...- Dijo Goku saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Goku se saco su camisa quedando solo con su torso desnudo y sus pantalones, milk iba a decir algo pero prefirió ver un poco mas de tiempo el trabajado cuerpo de Goku, estaba sudado por su pelea y eso la excitaba mucho.

-«Pero que estoy pensando esto no es para nada educado, mejor le digo que se tape esos músculos... Tan perfectos y brillantes...»-Suspiro- «... Mejor lo dejare un rato mas...»-.

Milk veía como el, aun sin camisa, buscaba su piyama en las maletas, hasta que una frase, o mas bien parte de ella, la saco de su mundo.

-... ¿no hay problema verdad?-. Dijo Goku.

Milk no escucho a que problema se refería, pero si le preguntaba lo que el había dicho le preguntaría a que le ponía atención mientras el le hablaba, y como ella era pecina para mentir de seguro que confesaría que la excitaba verlo semi desnudo, así que solo dijo:

-Claro que no me molesta, tu eres el invitado aquí, ten confianza-. Le dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno... Gracias-. Dijo el chico para empezar a sacarse los pantalones quedando en boxers.

-¿¡Pero que haces!?-. Grito la madre de milk al entrar a la habitación.

Milk estaba en shock y goku tenía las mejillas rojas.

-¡Sabia que eras un pervertido que solo se quería aprovechar de mi hijita!-. Dijo la madre golpeándolo en la mejilla.

-¿¡Pero que dice!? ¡Si milk me autorizó!-. Dijo en su defensa el chico que ni se inmuto por el golpe de la madre.

-¿¡Eso es cierto Milk!?-. Pregunto con llamas en los ojos la madre.

-Em... pues... Yo...-Pero milk fue salvada por el timbre que sonó.-«Gracias kami»-.

-Te as salvado por ahora, pero ya hablaremos los 2 jovencito-. Dijo la señora haciendo una seña de : te estoy vigilando, para luego bajar a atender la puerta.

-¿Pero porque conmigo?-. Se preguntó a si mismo el chico.

-Ve a dormir antes de que vuelva yo ire al baño a cambiarme.

Ambos durmieron profundamente, pero esas pocas horas juntos les mostro lo difícil y interesante que sería vivir en la misma casa.

**N-A: Bueno quiero explicar que Goku le pregunto a milk si el podía dormir con boxers, ¿ok? No era nada para pasar a segundas intenciones como pensó la mamá de Milk xD **

**Bueno quiero pedirles algo de ayuda con esta historia es la primera historia que hago donde espero unos capítulos para poner lemon xP, espero leerlos pronto (^-^)/**


End file.
